


Filmabend

by Taaya



Series: Ghostsitter - Szenen aus dem Leben [4]
Category: Ghostsitter - Tommy Krappweis
Genre: Movie Night, Other, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaya/pseuds/Taaya
Summary: Was könnte man nur tun, um auch außerhalb von Abenteuern und Arbeit zusammen Zeit zu verbringen?
Series: Ghostsitter - Szenen aus dem Leben [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959106
Comments: 1





	Filmabend

Es war Toms Idee gewesen. Warum sollten sie nicht auch mal etwas Schönes mit einander erleben? Gut, die Abenteuer waren irgendwie auch schön, auf ihre Art. Aber gemeinsame Erlebnisse ohne Lebensgefahr und ohne, dass man dabei arbeitete, waren wichtig, nicht wahr? Natürlich nicht zu oft. Auch, wenn die Bewohner der Schreckensfahrt längst genauso seine Familie geworden waren, wie seine Oma, sollte man auch als Familie nicht rund um die Uhr aufeinander hocken. Aber ein Abend im Monat?

Allerdings war es schwer gewesen, etwas zu finden, was sie alle genießen konnten. Brettspiele waren nicht wirklich etwas, was Wombie genießen konnte. Viele Spiele waren zu kompliziert für ihn - oder er ließ es zumindest so wirken. Außerdem hatte Vlarad alles, was mit Kombinationsgabe zu tun hatte, so schnell gewonnen, dass es einfach keinen Spaß machte.

Dann hatten sie es mit einem Buchclub versucht. Hier waren Dada und Welf nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen. “Es ist schlimm genug, dass ich bei Vollmond eine ganze Nacht herumsitzen muss”, hatte sich der Werwolf beschwert. “Das muss ich nicht auch noch freiwillig machen.”

Dada wiederum war schlicht beim Lesen zu oft eingeschlafen. “Katzen schlafen bis zu 16 Stunden am Tag, was erwartet ihr?”

Zusammen zu kochen oder zu backen war auch keine wirkliche Option. Wombie aß ungern in Gesellschaft, Vlarad bevorzugte Blut und Mimi konnte sich immer nur für kurze Zeit feststofflich machen, so, dass sie die meiste Zeit nur hätte zuschauen können.

Auch Fernsehen war keine ideale Idee. Vlarad “hatte nach den 1920ern jegliches Interesse an Filmen verloren”, wie er selbst immer wieder sagte. Aber als Tom die Ideen ausgingen, was man sonst machen konnte, trat er schließlich doch an den Vampir heran. “Vlarad, würdest du einmal mit uns zusammen einen Film sehen?”, fragte er vorsichtig.

“Die Kunstform des Films hat ihren Höhepunkt überschritten, als der Tonfilm eingeführt wurde”, antwortete dieser nur.

“Aber … es geht doch nicht nur um Kunst. Also, schon. Aber ein Film muss nicht besonders künstlerisch wirken oder aussehen, um eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Um Emotionen zu wecken. Komm schon, woher willst du wirklich wissen, ob neue Filme wirklich nichts für dich sind, wenn du sie nicht ausprobierst? Nur für einen einzigen Abend?”

Und so hatten sie sich alle vor Toms Computer versammelt. In Absprache mit den anderen hatten sie sich entschieden, Sherlock zu schauen, eine britische Serie, die Vlarads geliebten Sherlock Holmes in die aktuelle Zeit versetzte. Vielleicht ja sogar eine schöne Metapher dafür, dass was damals gut war, heute auch gut, vielleicht sogar noch besser sein könnte?

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Tom in seinem Frust eine ganze Tüte Chips geleert. Vlarad hatte jede noch so kleine Abweichung von ‘A Study in Scarlet’, dem Roman, auf dem die Folge basierte, aufgezählt und hörte nicht auf zu reden. Jetzt verstand Tom auch, warum der Vampir Stummfilme bevorzugte - da störte es niemanden, wenn er ohne Pause redete.

Tom würde sich wohl doch noch etwas anderes ausdenken müssen, was er mit seinen Freunden tun konnte. Fernsehen jedenfalls war nichts, was er mit Vlarad noch einmal tun wollte.


End file.
